A Little Too Tight
by Jedi Princess Clarrisani
Summary: When Kai ignores Tyson's advances, Tyson gives up only to find a willing helping hand from the most unlikely of people... [TyKa - One Shot]


****

A Little Too Tight

No, you're not going mad. I've actually written a TyKa. I once swore I would never do it but having sat down and watched the series through again looking for relationships I might not consider I realised that the TyKa element is very much real. So here I am, writing my first TyKa.

I actually wrote this fic for the Fan Fiction contest at Manifest (Melbourne Anime Festival). It did no good but the competition was pretty talented, and _Beyblade_ is a rather small fandom if you think about it. There weren't many there that knew who the characters were, but next year when I dress up as Mariam they're certainly going to know.

Well, as I said the fic did no good in the contest, but that doesn't stop me from giving it to you fellow fans to enjoy. So, go ahead, enjoy. :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, despite many people saying I should write for the series. I wish I could, but I'm just going to have to stick with the non-profit concept of fan fic. The characters are all owned by Aoki Takao. He is the god in this fandom. :D

* * *

Tyson growled, slamming the door closed behind him before he stalked through the passage and away from the party. He shoved his hands in his pockets, scowling. It was a wasted effort, the night. It didn't matter what he did, what he said, nothing seemed to work. In fact, all it did was make things worse.

Yesterday he had finally admitted to himself that he liked Kai. He'd known it for a while now, but yesterday… well, yesterday he had finally accepted it. He was gay. There was no disputing it. He was gay and he had a thing for Kai. And all night he had been flirting with Kai, dropping hints and such, and all that had happened was that Kai found more reason to ignore him.

Tyson swore that only last week Kai had been flirting with _him_, and yet now it seemed like that wasn't the case. He was a fool to think Kai liked him at all. Wasn't Kai flirting with one of the female partygoers just now? That showed _exactly_ what Kai's preferences were.

"Face it, Kai's not gay." Tyson sighed, slumping against the wall. "I give up. I don't stand a chance."

"Not the sort of thing I expected to hear from _you_."

Tyson swung around, eyes spotting the two elder teens as they stepped out of the shadows, Tyson immediately dropping into the defensive. "What do _you_ want?"

"Relax." Tala waved him down, a small smile playing across his lips. "We're here to help."

"I don't need no help from you."

"Not how we see it, kid." Bryan smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You stuck out like a sore thumb back there."

"Yes." Tala moved closer, blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight that drifted in the window. "We saw you were trying to make a move on Kai back there, but it was easy to see you're not good at that sort of thing. Are our assumptions correct?"

Tyson glared at him. "It's none of your business."

"If you want to attract Kai then I suggest you _allow_ it to be our business." Tala looked down at him, the smile widening. "The reason you failed to attract Kai is because you went about it all wrong. Kai doesn't like flirts. Never has. Trust me on that."

"Phoenix ain't a romantic, either." Bryan shrugged. "Chocolate and flowers might work for some, but it don't work for him."

Tyson narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, well I don't like them either. And I'm _not_ a flirt."

"Then what was it you were doing just now, hm?" Tala sniggered. "You're only new to this sort of thing, aren't you? New to love and all that."

"I might be."

"Figured as much." Tala glanced back over his shoulder. "Looks like we've got a rookie."

"So it would seem. Being gay wouldn't help, either." Bryan raised an eyebrow. "You need help, kid. _We_ can help you."

"Look, Tyson." Tala sighed. "You've got to trust us on this one. We know Kai, and we can help you use that. If anyone can help you, we can."

Tyson hesitated. These were the bad guys, the ones he was meant to hate. He couldn't trust them, but then, he knew they were right. If anyone could stand a chance of helping him win Kai, it was them. "Okay, sure."

Tala nodded, stepping away. "Come on then."

[[oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo]]

"Eh… how is a new outfit going to help me win Kai?"

"Ever heard the saying 'the clothes make the man'?" Tala saw Tyson nod. "Well in this case the clothes need to make the man go rock hard, if you get my meaning. Ah, here we are."

Tyson's eyes bulged as he spotted the pants Tala was holding out to him. "Leather!?"

"Kai has a thing for leather," Bryan said with a smirk. "Leather and latex. Basically, all the things that go 'squeak'. Either that, or-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Bryan." Tala handed the outfit to Tyson. "Hopefully these should be your size. And I have a feeling black should work on you;" He sized him up. "Yes, I think it will. Black works for Kai, and while your skin is a little darker, it should go with your shape and hair."

Tyson nodded as he stepped into the change room. He had to admit it was weird clothes shopping with two of the most feared competitors in the sport of Beyblade, but they knew Kai, and that's what he needed. But what _he_ wanted to know was how they knew all this stuff.

He stepped out of the change room, staring down at his pants. "Well?"

"Make your arse look big."

"Bryan!" Tala shot his teammate a glare before he returned his attention to Tyson, eyes narrowing. "However rude, Bry's right. Let's try something else."

It took four more try-ons until Tala was finally satisfied, nodding sagely before a thoughtful look crossed his face, Bryan spotting it.

"What are you thinking, Captain?"

"I'm thinking those pants are too loose."

Tyson blinked, looking down at them. "They're only a little baggy. If they were any tighter they'd be almost stretching to fit."

"Exactly, leaving nothing to the imagination." Tala smirked. "And I think that works in our favour, don't you?"

As Bryan shot Tala an amused look Tyson tried on the next size down, just sliding into them before revealing them to Tala. Tala smirked with satisfaction, announcing that they had their pants and that it was now time to find a shirt and some shoes. As they left the shop, Tyson fell into step beside Bryan.

"Is he always like this when he's shopping?"

"He's not as bad as he usually is." Bryan looked down at him. "You're lucky. You've got him on a _good_ day."

"I'd hate to seem him on a _bad_ day."

"Trust me, kid. It ain't pretty."

[[oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo]]

"You look hot enough to eat, Tyson." Tala moved around the younger, cocking his head to the side. "Just a few last touches…"

"You _always_ have a few last touches." Bryan crossed one leg over the other as he reclined back in the desk chair of the room he shared with his team captain. "Looks aren't the only thing, anyway. You're gonna have to play hard to get, kid."

"You will, yes." Tala's long fingers worked on Tyson's hair, pulling all but a few strands back into a low, loose ponytail. "Kai doesn't like them when they're easy. As already pointed out, he doesn't like a flirt. Lead him on a dance. Let him come to you."

"Right. Hard to get." Tyson looked up. "So what happens if we _do_ hook up? Like I said I… kinda haven't done this before."

"Well, you kiss. And, eventually, if everything works out, you bonk."

Almost immediately Tyson's face flushed. "You're not serious."

"Perfectly." Tala stepped back as he finished Tyson's hair. "No need to rush it, though. You're a rookie, after all, and Kai isn't _that_ fast. He'll probably play with you a bit first, to see where you stand."

"Where I stand?"

"Yeah." Bryan shrugged. "Are you submissive, or will you fight for dominance."

"What?"

Tala sighed. "It's like with any relationship, Tyson. While there are exceptions, more often than not one of the couple will be more dominative in the relationship. The stereotypical example is the male and female, where they say the male is more dominative than the female. In homosexual relationships it's similar, with one the 'girl' and one the 'boy'."

"Kai's a 'boy'," Bryan said, smirking. "A man's man. Dominative til the end."

"Well, I don't plan to be submissive." Tyson sniggered. "Not without a fight."

"Ha, I was right."

"Oh shut up." Tala looked down at Tyson, a thin red eyebrow raising. "If you're both dominative then there _will_ be fighting, I can assure you. Neither of you will want to be on the bottom, so you'll have to battle."

"Wish I could watch. Should be amusing."

"Shut up, Bryan."

Tyson looked from one to the other, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. "Can I ask you guys something?"

Tala looked down at him. "Sure, go ahead."

"How do you know all this?" Tyson's frown deepened. "And how do you know how to pick clothes and do hair and all that kind of thing?"

Tala chuckled. "I think you've probably already guessed."

"Or not." Bryan leant forward as he spotted Tyson's confused look. "We're gay, Granger. Have been for a while. That's how we know about Phoenix."

Tala shrugged. "Both Bryan and I have been out with Kai at least once. Didn't last long, though. That's how we know what he likes."

"Oh, I get it now." Tyson nodded, then curiosity sparkled in his blue-grey eyes. "Are you two together?"

"We might be."

"Prove it."

Tala blinked. "What?"

"Prove you're together." Tyson crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk playing across his lips. "Prove you're gay."

"I don't see why we should, but nevertheless…" Tala crossed the room toward Bryan, sliding into his lap and capturing his lips with his. Bryan returned the kiss, arms gliding around Tala's waist as Tala wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck.

Tyson fidgeted. "Okay okay, enough already. You've proved your point. Can we get back to my thing now?"

"Your thing?" Tala looked back, smirking. "It's just a matter of going home, Tyson, and letting Kai see you."

"Another party tonight," Bryan added. "You think Kai would let you wear _that_?"

Tyson smirked, eyes sparkling as he caught on. "I guess we'll see."

[[oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo]]

"Oh my god, Tyson!"

Tyson smirked as he showed off his outfit to his friends, Max and Kenny gawking as Ray simply stared. "You like?"

"Do I." Max grinned, giving him the thumbs up. "You look simply awesome."

"Wearing it tonight, Ty?" Ray asked, smiling. "You should."

"I plan too." Tyson looked up as he spotted Kai moving toward them, reading some papers. "You coming with us tonight, Kai?"

"And get bored again?" I don't see why I-" Kai looked up, stopping dead as crimson eyes widened. "Tyson…"

Max chuckled. "I think he likes it."

"You think?" Ray tapped Kenny and Max on the shoulders, leading the younger boys away. "Let's get ready, okay?"

Kai didn't see them go, instead staring at Tyson before he broke the revere, scowling. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"I bought it." Tyson straightened the vest, the light shining off his chest where it showed beneath the low-necked shirt. "You're always complaining that I never have enough outfits and I always dress the same, so I bought this. I think it suits me."

"Whatever."

Tyson shrugged, looking toward the clock and frowned. "Well, I told some of the others I'd met them downstairs, so I'll catch you later Kai."

He stepped out of the apartment and into the corridor, putting some distance between him and Kai. He listened behind him, fighting the smile. If what Bryan and Tala had said was right, then any second now Kai would-

"Tyson!"

Bingo.

He stopped, turning. "Yeah, Kai?"

"Get back in here."

Tyson moved back toward the apartment, stepping inside and turning as Kai closed the door. "Something wrong?"

Kai glared at him. "You are _not_ wearing that outfit in public."

"What?' Tyson blinked, feigning innocence. "How come?"

"Because it's leather."

"So? A lot of people wear leather."

"And because… because…" Kai growled. "Your pants are too tight."

"I know it."

"It leaves _nothing_ to the imagination."

Tyson smirked. "That's kinda the point."

Kai crossed his arms over his chest, jaw set as eyes narrowed. "You wear that in public and I will kill you."

"What, worried about the team image?" Tyson raised an eyebrow. "Not like you've ever cared about what I've worn before."

"Well you are not wearing _that_."

"Why? I thought you liked it."

"I never said I didn't."

"Then why can't I wear it?" Tyson shrugged. "I mean, it looks good. The lady in the shop thought I looked sexy. Think she's right?"

He saw Kai swallow before the elder turned away. "Take it off, Tyson. No one outside this apartment is going to see you in it."

"Too late for that. I wore it home."

"Tyson…" Kai shot him a glare. "No one else, and that's it. Take it off. Take it off _now_."

"They're just clothes." Tyson shrugged, moving back toward the door. "And why should I do what you want me to do anyway? It's not like you're my father. In fact, I think my father would like it. So if you don't mind, I have to meet the others."

He began opening the door only to have it slam shut again as Kai pushed it closed, leaning against it and looking down at him. "I thought I just told you not to go out there wearing that."

"Kai, what is your problem?" Tyson looked up at him. "You always say I need to work on my public image and that's exactly what I'm doing. It's fine for _you_ to wear leather and all that, and yet it's not fine for me."

"My pants aren't that tight."

"Your shirt is."

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"With my shirt people look at my chest. With those pants people look at your…"

Tyson fought the smirk. "At my what?"

Kai set his jaw, annoyance flashing across his face as he pushed himself off the door. "Tyson, just take it off."

"What if I don't want too?"

"Then I take it off for you."

"Heh. Like to see you try." Tyson set his hand on the doorknob. "I'm going, Kai. I'm leaving this outfit on and I'm going. You can't stop me."

He turned, pulling the door open and taking a step outside. He hadn't gone more than two paces when Kai spoke again.

"I don't want you to wear it."

Tyson paused, looking back. "Why?"

Kai sighed, opening his eyes to meet Tyson's gaze. "Because I don't want anyone other than me to see you in it."

Tyson frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "And what makes you so special? I'm perfectly entitled to wear whatever I want."

"Tyson…" Kai let out a long breath, moving toward him. "You're right, that outfit does make you look sexy. It makes you look damn hot. You wear that to the club and everyone will be all over you."

Tyson didn't move, instead narrowing his eyes. "So? Maybe that's what I want. How would _you_ know? Anyway, since when have you ever cared about what I do?"

"I don't, but in this case…" Kai smirked. "I don't want to see everyone all over you. That's why I don't want you to wear it."

Tyson felt his heart quicken as he breathed in Kai's scent, the other close enough to touch. "Why does it worry you so much?"

"Call it possessive." Kai reached up, fingers brushing back one of the loose strands of hair from Tyson's eyes.

Tyson took half a step back, pressing himself against the wall of the corridor, Kai following him. "Possessive? Why would you be possessive? I'm just your teammate. It's not like you like me."

"How are you so sure?" Kai took another step closer, fingers becoming lost in those long strands. "You always jump to the wrong conclusions."

"With you, it's pretty easy." Tyson pressed himself back against the wall, fighting to keep his voice from wavering. "I still don't see why you would be possessive."

"It's rather simple." Kai smirked, gaze locking with Tyson's as he slowly closed the distance. "Your mine."

Tyson went to answer but was silenced as Kai pressed his lips to his. Almost instantly Tyson reached up, pulling Kai closer and gliding his tongue over the others lips, Kai parting them. Tyson fought for supremacy, Kai fighting back as Kai pressed him harder against the wall. Tyson growled, catching Kai around the middle and flinging him around, Kai gasping as his back hit the wall hard before Tyson once again kissed him, Kai now trapped.

Tyson pressed Kai hard back against the wall, Kai breaking the kiss long enough to say "bedroom" before they battled again, hands already roaming as they stumbled back into the apartment, never breaking contact. As they moved through the door Kai closed it with his foot, shutting them away from prying eyes.

Around the corner Tala smirked. "Well I guess that worked."

"Mm."

Tala's sapphire eyes fluttered closed as he leant back against the other, Bryan nibbling his ear before exploring it with his lips and tongue. Tala sighed, reaching back and running a hand up his lavender-haired teammates inner thigh. "The bedroom sounds like a good idea."

Bryan sniggered, tightening his grip around his captain's middle before they moved back into the shadows.

* * *

There we go, the end of my first TyKa. What do you think? Any good, or should I just stick to Kai/Ray, Tyson/Max, Tala/Bryan, Ray/Bryan and Lee/Kevin? Let me know. I'll give you plushies. Remember, this was an experimental fic to see if I can write the pairing, so feedback is essential to my decision of whether or not to write a full length TyKa. 


End file.
